Errores y Soluciónes
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: Gokudera se habia enamorado de Yamamoto Takeshi, pero cree que esos errores fueron parte para convertirse en lo que es ahora, las soluciones fueron llegando despues de una mala expreriencia...8059!
1. Los inicios de la fama

**ya saben una nueva historia XD**

**KHR le pertenece a akira amano**

**_Nota:_ los capitulos seran narrados por Gokudera**

* * *

**ERRORES Y SOLUCIONES.**

Bien primero debo empezar diciéndoles como deben decirme, yo soy Dera Hiyoshi, soy el cantante más famoso de Japón, aunque me baso más en el rock alternativo a veces también canto rock pop, mi banda se llama The last sigh (el ultimo lamento) la componen Mukuro Rokudo tocando el bajo de guitarra, Shouishi el teclado y efectos, Byakuran en la batería y nuestro manager Gamma, yo por mi parte soy el vocalista, pero debo contar un secreto mi verdadero nombre no es Dera Hiyoshi sino Hayato Gokudera, el nombre me lo cambié para que ciertas personas no me encontraran, la verdad es que a mi me rompieron el corazón y por eso escape de la vida de esa persona, y ahora me encuentro más lejos de su alcance, ¿quisieran saber qué paso? ok se los contare..

Cuando ingresé al instituto Namimori, a la primera persona que le hable fue a Tsunayoshi Sawada, yo era como su confidente su mano derecha, él es algo torpe, yo en verdad me había enamorado de él, pero es difícil ser homosexual sabiendo que él no lo es, por lo que decidí dejar de amarlo.

Pero no, no fue él el que me rompió el corazón, fue una persona más torpe e ingenua, una persona "X" que nunca había notado que nos acompañaba a mi y a Tsuna a todos lados, su nombre es Takeshi Yamamoto, sin querer empecé a notarlo, no era exactamente mi intención conocerlo pero él me molestaba como si quisiera llamar mi atención, porque nunca se la prestaba.

Él era uno de los chicos más populares, aunque él no se creía así, medio instituto, por la parte femenina, estaban tras de él, y eso yo lo sabía, él tenia una novia, una tonta y nada bonita novia, pero eran tal para cual ambos ingenuos, torpes, con promedios que dejan mucho que desear, en fin cosas como esas.

**_Error #1- Me empezó a gustar._**

Así poco a poco, cada ves que lo veía me enamoraba más de él, quería que me hiciera cosas sucias, cosas que no hace un hombre con otro, deseaba que me tocara, besara y acariciara, que me tomara sin miedo, pero saben que la cruda realidad es que no puede ser así. Sin quererlo sin planearlo me enamoré de él. A diferencia de Tsuna aunque me propuse dejar de amarlo no pude, así que arriesgándome a perder todo decidí confesarme.

**Error #2 - Decidir confesarme.**

Una tarde en la que por pelearme y por que Yamamoto trató de defenderme, (lo cual no debió haber hecho), Hibari el prefecto nos castigo por indisciplina dejándonos encerrados en nuestra aula, creí que era el momento exacto, pero me equivoqué, Yamamoto me miraba fijamente, lo cual hacía que me sonrojara y mucho, tal ves cabía la posibilidad de que él me amara.

**Error#3 - Ilusionarme más y más.**

Ahora, sin miedo me coloqué en la banca de enfrente y le miré fijamente, él me miró con su típica expresión de "no entiendo", y por fin me confesé.

-Yamamoto, yo quería decirte algo, algo muy importante que siento desde hace tiempo -si sonó como una cursi colegiala enamorada, pero el problema era que yo no era mujer así que esas palabras sonaban extraño.

**Error#4 - No haberme detenido. Y no haber notado cierto detalle.**

Yamamoto mantenía esa mirada inocente, no se esperaba lo que yo le iba a decir, pero lo malo es que lo dije sin percatarme de cierta presencia en la puerta, " la novia de Yamamoto"

-Me gustas -le dije secamente, no podía tardarme tanto para 2 palabras. Obvio la reacción de Yamamoto fue algo así como "estas jugando es el día de los inocentes", pero creo que me miró y supo que lo que le dije iba enserio, y antes de que todo acabara lo besé.

**Error #5 - Besarlo.**

La estúpida novia de Yamamoto abrió la puerta y me apartó de él, Yamamoto puso algo así como reacción de alivio, o eso creí ver, ella se lo llevó y me amenazó con hacerme la vida un infierno, claro yo no le creí, hasta el día siguiente. Todos comenzaron a tacharme de homosexual depravado, Tsuna se juntaba aún conmigo pero decidí decirle que no lo hiciera por que lo tacharían de igual manera, los primeros días no me importaba lo que pensaran, pero las bromas pesadas y los insultos fueron a su límite.

**Error#6 - No haber tomado en cuenta la amenaza.**

Desde aquel día Yamamoto no se había acercado a mí, ¿me tenía miedo acaso?, en fin tal vez si, tal vez no debí confesarme pero era demasiado tarde, en ocasiones creí ver que Yamamoto trataba de hablarme pero creo que se arrepentía y se marchaba.

**Error#7 - Haber confiado en Yamamoto**

La última, era la última broma que me hacían, lo peor era que Yamamoto participaba en ella, el me había dicho que nos veríamos en el patio de atrás de la escuela, y si ahí nos encontramos, pero antes de que Yamamoto pudiera decir una sola palabra algo horrible y asquerosamente apestoso había caído sobre mi, juro que no aguanté las lágrimas, pero no iba a llorar para complacerlos, Yamamoto me detuvo del brazo con cara de "yo no fui" pero lo zafé bruscamente y mientras salía de la escuela, todos se burlaban de mi, los insultos eran lo de menos lo que me dolía era que Yamamoto no me dijo ni hizo nada, lo cual me destrozó mas.

**Solución #1 - Escapar para siempre.**

Al llegar a la casa bañarme y perfumarme, decidí irme, no volver. Hablé con Tsuna para decírselo, y que le entregara una carta a Yamamoto después de que pasara una semana de haberme ido, el dijo que lo haría, así que yo confié en el. Empaqué mis cosas y decidí irme más al centro de Tokio. Ya en el autobús, me encontré con un chico que también había sido objeto de burlas por su Homosexualidad, su nombre era Souishi, su pelo era rojo, usaba lentes, y tenia un aspecto un tanto nerd, el también iba al mismo destino, pero al contrario de mi el tenia planes, hacer una banda de rock.

**Solución #2 - Decidir ir a sus prácticas.**

Cuando por fin llegamos el me invitó a sus prácticas con la banda y decidí ir, al final yo no tenía nada ni nadie, tampoco tenía tiempo que perder, aunque aún estaba fresca mi herida quería superarlo, quería dejar de amarlo, y algo en el fondo de mí decía que Shouishi me ayudaría. Cuando llegamos a donde la banda practicaba, me presento a sus "amigos", Byakuran, Mukuro, y Gamma. Shouishi me contó que lo malo era que aún no tenían Vocalista, Byakuran cantaba bien pero la batería era su fuerte, y cuando se esta en la batería no se puede cantar, decidí hacer audiciones, el primer candidato yo.

**Soluciones #3 - Aceptar ser parte de ellos.**

Después de que canté, todos quedaron fascinados, mi voz y sus talentos nos harían personas grandes, bien ese era el inicio de mi nueva vida, y ahí fue cuando me cambié el nombre, The Last Sigh seria la mejor banda y entre todos lo lograríamos, tal ves descargarme cantando era la forma en la que soltaría mi pena y mi dolor, así que, lo haria con todas mis ganas. Aunque pasamos barreras difíciles y logramos ser populares, algo me decía que mi desfortunio no había terminado...

* * *

**Aqui termina el primer capitulo, no sera una historia larga, o si?**

**en fin espero les aya gustado**

**review?**

**ciao ciao**


	2. El reencuentro

**por fin aqui esta la segunda parte, espero les paresca interesante en fin**

**grasias por leerlo ^^**

**KHR: le pertenece a akira amano.**

* * *

**ERRORES Y SOLUCIONES**

Me había sorprendido mucho este día, fue un día de emociones múltiples, y justo hoy era un concierto en un gran estadio de Tokio e íbamos a inaugurar el partido. Mukuro me había acompañado y para evitar que las fans nos reconocieran tuvimos que llevar nuestra gorra y lentes. Fuimos y buscamos ropa en el centro de la ciudad, puesto que nos íbamos a presentar en un gran lugar, no podíamos ir con la ropa rasgada que teníamos y no pregunten por que estaba en ese estado.

**Error#1: haber entrado a la tienda de Deportes.**

Mukuro desde hace ya tiempo que quería un balón de football, la verdad no se para que y aunque el insistió que seria una compra rápida yo insistí en entrar con él. E ahi cuando debes escuchar a una piña.

-El equipo solo necesitará nuevos guantes -Decían unos beisbolistas detrás de nosotros.

-Dijiste que seria rápido -Le apresure al muy idiota cabeza de piña.

-kufufu, no hagas corajes Dera...-Tuve que darle un codazo pues dijo mi nombre, casi creí que nos habíamos librado, por que lo dijo muy despacio pero pero los beisbolistas detrás de nosotros lo escucharon.

-¿Dera? -Dijo uno de ellos - ¿De los The Last Sigh? –Yo por toda respuesta, solo le sonreí resignado

-No jueges, él no puede ser Dera, ¿o si? -agregaba otro compañero.

-No, se equivocan, no soy Dera -les dije como mentira piadosa.

-HEY! Takeshi ven, encontramos a Dera -Dijo uno de ellos. Me petrifique al escuchar ese nombre, hacia ya años que no lo escuchaba, pero por Dios, existen muchos Takeshis que son beisbolistas ¿no?.

-¿Dera?, ¿Quien es Dera? -Dijo un chico que salia de los vestidores con un uniforme de baseball.

-Él -Apunto hacia a mi uno de ellos– Cierto, lo siento Takeshi, se me olvido que no lo conocías.

-HaHaHa, ¿Y él es famoso? -Dijo el ojos miel divertido.

-Lo es Takeshi, y mucho, la mayoría de Japón lo conoce -Le decía el otro con una voz de asombro- Además su banda abrirá el partido de hoy.

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, ¿Verdad que si? -me decía.

No sabia que contestar a ese idiota, que hacia aquí, no era posible, "el pasado vuelve..."no quiero, no quiero verlo, ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta que debí quedarme fuera, pero era tarde, estaba aquí, con mi pasado tras de mi y yo apunto de derrumbarme.

-Él…se parece a Gokudera, solo que tiene el pelo negro -Decía uno de los chicos. Yamamoto al escuchar eso se quedo viéndome fijamente, me miraba asombrado. Tal vez con todo este rollo se me olvido decirles que yo me había cambiado la imagen, no mucho solo me había pintado el pelo de color negro. Mukuro se coloco frente a mi al ver que no respondía.

**Soucion#1-la intervención de Mukuro.**

-Si somos nosotros, pero ustedes comprenderán que si no nos apresuramos, no estaremos listos para abrir el partido, ¿Cierto?- Les decia mukuro con su tipica sorisa, oreja a oreja.

Ellos afirmaron con la cabeza, Mukuro me tomo de la mano y me saco de ahí. Volteé y noté que Yamamoto me sostenía de la otra mano. Fueron los 5 segundos más largos y ásperos de mi vida, volver a verlo. Mukuro me jalo con más fuerza soltando el agarre que tenía Yamamoto.

-¿Mu...kuro? -le pregunte extrañado por su acción.

-No deben tocarlo -Dijo en tono receloso y comenzó a correr mientras tomaba de mi mano.

**Error#2 -haber escogido esa canción.**

El concierto casi comenzaba, la canción estaba lista, según Gamma solo cantaremos una. Yo aun andaba un tanto perdido...Mukuro me beso en la boca, para hacerme reaccionar.

-Despierta ya Dera, el concierto ya va a comenzar-

No, no es lo que ustedes creen, Mukuro no es mi pareja, besarnos en la boca es una mala maña que tenemos, es como signo de que somos hermanos o un grupo, cosas por el estilo, además dice Byakuran que con eso las chicas se enloquecen mas, por eso a veces nos besamos, al terminar el concierto o en pausas de las canciones.

Y por fin las palabras mágicas "con ustedes The Last Sigh" dijo entusiasmado el locutor. Subimos al escenario, los gritos de costumbre, nos acomodamos...

-¡¿Como están todos? -Pregunte para encender al público y como un gran coro contestaron "bien".- Ok todos estan prendidos ya, eso me agrada, disfruten el partido -y con eso ultimo comencé a tocar la guitarra; o si, yo amo la guitarra eléctrica.

_No puedo estar en ningún lugar_  
_Ni con mis discos me siento en paz_  
_Cualquier canción siempre habla de ti_  
_Que difícil es olvidar no hay manera de regresar_

Fue al terminar ese párrafo de la canción cuando el equipo de baseball pasó al centro de la cancha...y si entre ellos se encontraba Takeshi, el cual no me quitaba la puta vista de encima.

_Y poco a poco lograste entrar en mi corazón de metal_  
_Ojos miel te voy a extrañar que difícil es olvidar_  
_No hay manera de regresar a ti baby _

_Tu jugaste con fuego _  
_y encendiste mi corazón _  
_ahora que no te tengo _  
_estoy quemándome de amor _

_Tu jugaste con fuego _  
_y encendiste mi corazón _  
ahora que no te tengo estoy quemándome de amor

_Nananana (x3) _

_Esta tan roto mi corazón _  
_que no se puede pedir perdón _  
_la llama existe no se apago _  
_que difícil es olvidar _  
_no hay manera de regresar a ti baby... _

_Tu jugaste con fuego _  
_y encendiste mi corazón _  
_ahora que no te tengo _  
_estoy quemándome de amor(x6)_

_Nananana _  
_Tu jugaste con fuego _  
_Nananana _  
_Encendiste mi corazón _  
_Nananana _  
_Ahora que no te tengo _  
_Nananana _  
_Estoy quemándome de amor_

Si era una canción casi sin pausas y muy movida, se imaginaran quien escribe las letras ¿no?, si yo las escribo, y si "ojos miel", no es una chica.

-A cada instante te pienso, te quiero, te siento junto a mi, pero todo es un sueño, no estas en mi vida pero si en mi corazón... esta canción va dedicada a una persona muy especial...gracias -Dije para despedirme como de costumbre con una frase, me encanta decirlas, meten mas emoción.

**Error#3 -no haberme ido por mi parte.**

Nos bajamos del escenario y nos felicitaron, y dieron inicio al juego. Dije querer irme, pero los demás querían ver el partido, nos acamodaron en una de las mejores vistas, y desde ahí vimos el juego, odiaba tener que ver a ese entupido, pero en el fondo de mi sabia que quería verlo, aun que lo odiara, pero eso no termino ahí, hubiera deseado no haberlo visto, por que mi corazón se lleno de dudas al igual que mi mente, creo que es un indicio de que no se avecinan cosas buenas.

_"El pasado volvió...y se llevara mi futuro"_

___

* * *

___

**aqui esta el final de el segundo capitulo XD**

**espero les este gustando, creo que me esta quedando bien**

**¿review?**

**bueno ciao ciao**


	3. ¿Por qué Kami sama?

**Aqui esta el capitulo que sigue**

**espero les este gustando de verdad**

**KHR le pertenece akira amano.**

**disfrutenlo XD**

* * *

**ERRORES Y SOLUCIONES.**

El partido había estado muy interesante debo decir, pero si no fuera porque Byakuran se la paso dándome de palomitas en la boca, Mukuro aventándome maní, y el pobre de Shouichi echo un lio, hubiese disfrutado mas el partido, pero me agrada estar con ellos, son divertidos. Por fin al terminar el partido y obvio que gano el de la ciudad de Namimori, nos fuimos de ahí...mentira nos quedamos a comer.

**Error#1 -Habernos quedado.**

yo les había insistido que quería irme y que no era correcto quedarnos pero, tal parecía que no les interesaba lo que les decía, suspire y me senté en la mesa, parecía que el destino hacia un complot contra a mí, y el gato del vecino era el líder, ese maldito gato se la pasa haciéndome rabiar con...en fin dejando al gato fuera de este enorme complot, resultaba que el equipo ganador comería con nosotros...Dime Kami-sama ¿acaso era demasiado paraíso para mí?, o ¿por qué me haces ver a este tonto de nuevo?, ¿quieres que sufra?, prefiero que hagas que me atropelle un tren. Pero ni modo aunque no quisiera debía estar ahí con mi banda.

-buenas tardes -dijo muy alegre el entrenador del equipo- espero no interrumpir, pero los chicos querían comer con ustedes -Maniáticos, 20 maniáticos del baseboll frente a mí, oh! Me quejo Kami-sama y me seguiré quejando.

-claro que no pacen -decía Gamma, mientras hablaba por el teléfono, como de costumbre. Gamma debería conseguirse una vida, no espera ser manager necesita de tiempo completo, ¿cómo puede hacer tantas cosas al mismo tiempo?

-Mukuro no quiero estar aquí -le dije en un susurro, no quería incomodar a los jugadores y a el idiota de Takeshi.

-Kufufu, ¿no quieres estar aquí?, ¿por qué? -Bravo Kami-sama lo hiciste de nuevo, la estúpida piña lo dijo en voz alta y todos los jugadores centraron su mirada en mí.

-no Mukuro me refiero a que quiero cambiar de lugar contigo -menos mal que soy inteligente y un buen hipócrita, eso me ha ayudado mucho.

-¿oye y como te llamabas? -pregunto Takeshi que no me apartaba la puta mirada de encima, tsk quiero golpearlo hasta la muerte, me asuste soné como el prefecto de mi antigua escuela.

-mi nombre es Dera Hiyoshi -le dije mientras comenzaba a comer no quería ni verlo.

-¿Dera?, que nombre tan extraño, suena como Gokudera -rio divertido el muy imbécil, por fin Kami-sama te apiadas de mi alma, gracias por hacer a este estúpido todo un ingenuo cabeza hueca.

-Hayato el no te conoce ¿cierto? -dijo Mukuro, olvídalo Kami-sama tenias que darle una cabeza hueca también al imbécil de Mukuro.

-¿Hayato? -dijo Takeshi.

-Kufufu, lo siento -dijo muy divertido.

-no le encuentro la gracia cabrón -le dije enfurecido, además le di un golpe para que se le fuera el aire, Takeshi se me que do viendo, genial Kami-sama lo que te faltaba

**Error#2 -Haber salido solo.**

me levante molesto y me fui de ahí, no estaría con un grupo de personas que se habían burlado de mi, ¿quién con dignidad lo haría?, por fin más tranquilo afuera del auto comencé a fumar, si yo de vería, pero soy artista y hago lo que se me dé la gana ¿no?, ¿por qué Kami-sama?, ¿por qué vuelves a traer a ese idiota?, no quiero verlo, aun no lo he olvidado y tú haces que mi trabajo se valla por la coladera. Sabes que no puedo olvidar que lo amo, que amo esos hermosos ojos miel, y que amo su sonrisa, me fascina su sonrisa, pero odio que se haya burlado así de mí, y es algo que no puedo olvidar.

-Gokudera? -escuche la vez de Takeshi, no quería voltear, no quería verlo, no porque si lo así querría volver a besar sus exquisitos labios, y no podía caer tan bajo, no por alguien.

-te equivocaste de nombre ¿no crees? -le dije al idiota ese al cual le daba la espalda.

-se que eres Gokudera nunca olvidaría tu voz y mucho menos tus ojos -me dijo con la voz más seria en el que nunca escuche

-yo deje de ser Gokudera Hayato hace años -le aclare al idiota que se acercaba

-yo sé pero para mí siempre serás Gokudera -dijo con una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa.

-deja me en paz maldito friki -aventé el cigarro de mala gana y me dispuse a buscar las llaves del carro.

**Error#3 -No haber vuelto al comedor.**

El estúpido Yamamoto se me puso de frente tomándome de ambas manos una en cada lado de mi rostro, pero que se creía ese idiota, se burla de mi y quiere un perdón, o solo ser mi amigo, o si debe ser eso porque ahora ya soy famoso, quiere que digan "Yamamoto Takeshi amigo de Dera Hiyoshi", que lo jodan porque ni de broma.

-Hayato, yo nunca te hice nada, y la trampa, yo no sabía de ella -me dijo agachando la mirada y soltándome poco a poco

**Solucion#1 -Darle su merecido.**

Es todo un idiota conociéndome, bajo la guardia, le di una cachetada como era debido, había guardado esa desde hace tanto, y por fin se la di al idiota este. Por unos instantes Yamamoto agacho la mirada, creí a ver visto una lagrima salir de sus ojos miel, pero no me importaba yo estaba furioso.

-Gokudera yo...lo lamento -me tomo de nuevo a la fuerza, de nuevo a la misma pose, cuando se había vuelto tan fuerte. Ese idiota me beso, me estaba besando, no sabía si llenarme de coraje o dejar que pasara, pero como es obvio en mi no dejaría que pasara, empecé a forcejear, hasta que este dejara de besarme. Se separo de mí y me miro.

-yo quiero que me perdones -me dijo con una mirada triste, demonios amaba esa mirada, pero el dolor sigue aquí presente, y que le voy hacer si el corazón no me quiere seguir, lo llevare conmigo a la fuerza.

-duele idiota...duele, como te gusta hacerme sufrir ¿no?, ¿qué te hice yo? -le dije casi llorando, el me soltó sorprendido creo que él no esperaba verme llorar y yo no puede evitarlo -...ha! es cierto perdóname por amarte, si ese fue mi error ya lo enmendé-le tome de la camisa y lo mire a los ojos- aun no te he podido olvidar, aun lloro por ti-me deje caer de rodillas al suelo, y comencé a llorar como nunca en la vida.

**Solucion#2 -La llegada de mi banda.**

Yamamoto trato de levantarme, pero no, yo me aferre al piso, no quería levantarme, quería seguir ahí, llorando como si alguien hubiese muerto, a pesar del dolor aun te amo, no lo puedo explicar, solo deseo tenerte cerca.

-Dera-chan -me dijo Byakuran, me levantó en sus brazos yo estaba aun en ese trance, no sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo moverme.

-te lo agradezco, pero creo que por hoy Dera-chan a tenido muchas emociones -le dijo Byakuran, mientras me subía al carro, Mukuro, Shouichi y gamma ya se encontraban dentro-no lo busques mucho, es muy duro para el verte por mucho tiempo -creo haber visto que Takeshi afirmaba con la cabeza, y ver como el carro comenzaba a moverse dejando a Takeshi atrás de nuevo, otra vez él se quedaba parado sin hacer nada mientras yo me alejaba.

_"que difícil es borrar memorias más allá del cuerpo ¿no?"_

**Espero les este gustando ^^**

**review?**

**ciao ciao**


	4. Comiensan las dudas

**Este es el capítulo de hoy espero les guste, lo pongo rápido porque hay tarea por hacer**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

**Disfrútenlo**

* * *

**ERRORES Y SOLUCIONES**

**Error#1-comportarme como víctima.**

Byakuran sabía que yo no me hallaba en buen estado estaba en un estado de shock, al final y al cabo sabían por que yo no quería quedarme, pero de algo todos estaban seguros fue culpa de Mukuro. Aun que no le echo toda la culpa, porque tal vez él no sabía qué era lo que pasaría, pero aun así cuando será el día en que no sea tan sincero y dejara de abrir la boca.

-no sé cómo no te diste cuanta que las cosas ya estaban muy extrañas, y además te atreves a revelar el verdadero nombre e identidad de Dera -le decía enojado Shouichi.

-Kufufu, pero de todas maneras algún día nuestro Hiyoshi iba a tener que enfrentar su pasado, porque no ya, así podrá superarlo más rápido ¿no? -decía aun con una finta de muy divertido.

-no, Mukuro era mejor que no se volviera a enfrentar a su pasado, solo mira en todo los problemas en que lo has metido -si Shouichi, o sho-chan como le decía Byakuran estaba enfadado, de todos él era el que más me conocía, o al que más le tenía confianza, no sé, creo fue porque le conté lo que me paso, fue al primero que se lo conté, además de Tsuna claro.

**Solucion#1- ayudar a mi banda.**

Mí amada banda estaba peleándose por mi culpa y prefería parar esto antes de que broten más problemas. Me levante aunque Byakuran trato de hacer que me recostara de nuevo yo insistí en levantarme, y él con su típica y picara sonrisa seductora, me dejo levantar.

-Kufufu -escuchaba reír a Mukuro ignorando lo que sho-chan le decía. Sho-chan nuestro querido pelirrojo se rascaba la cabeza en signo de desesperación, le desesperaba la forma de actuar de Mukuro, y mucho.

-ya terminaron -les dije yo desde la puerta del cuarto, ellos voltearon enseguida la vista hacia a mi- por dios no se va a acabar el mundo, dejen de comportarse como niños, estoy bien, solo fue el impacto de verlo otra vez, pero por su bien y el mío esto no volverá a ocurrir ¿de acuerdo? -les dije de brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido, ellos afirmaron, Mukuro le dirigió una última sonrisa burlona a sho-chan y se fueron a dormir.

-¿necesitas dormir con alguien? -me dijo Mukuro.

-se que el que lo necesita eres tú, así que anda, te dejo dormir conmigo -si hoy no hubo tantos errores por lo cual no había nada que solucionar, todo era como antes, todo muy pasivo y esperaba que esto siguiera así.

Por cierto no les he dicho por que Mukuro se quiere dormir con alguien, Mukuro aunque no lo crean a sufrido mucho, y por eso tiene pesadillas en la noche, aunque sho-chan y Byakuran me han contado una leve reseña de lo que paso, creo que eso no es nada, pero lo mejor es aun así verlo sonreír y ser alegre y maloso.

**Error#2 -Ser todo un ingenuo.**

Un nuevo día, un día mas que el pasado no importa, pero eso me hubiese gustado que fuese un buen amanecer, pero no fue así. En la mañana Byakuran tenía que ir al dentista, o si ese chico tiene serios problemas con los dulces, Shouichi siempre tiene club de lectura en la mañana, y Mukuro es un haragán, pero aun así tenía que ir a con Gamma para arreglar unos asuntos, lo cual significaba que yo me quedaría solo.

Bueno no había muchas cosas que hacer hoy según Gamma, así que me quedaba nada más que disfrutar de este día "¿maravilloso?", no, no era así, después de que Mukuro se fue, comencé de nuevo a pensar en Takeshi ¿acaso solo se pensar en ti?, ¿sentir dolor?, ¿derramar lagrimas?, en el momento en que no se expresar lo que siento las lagrimas son el mejor método para desahogarme, es que su recuerdo sigue aquí a un lado muy presente, no sé que sentir.

Siempre he pensado que el verdadero dolor es amar a una persona y no poder estar con ella, estoy aquí recordando esos momentos tratando de entender ¿qué paso?...y mi gran mente poética se vio interrumpida por que llamaron a la puerta, obvio con desgano fui le quite los seguros y la abrí...¿y qué creen?, si Takeshi. Debo escuchar mas a Byakuran, "no le abras la puerta a nadie, y si lo vas a hacer fíjate quien es", pero no nunca le hago caso.

**Error#3 - no hacerle caso a Byakuran.**

-¿cómo conseguiste mi dirección?, es mas ¿cómo te dejaron entrar? -le dije enojado, es que solo a un idiota como él se le ocurre venir después de lo sucedido ayer.

-es un secreto, pero puedo decirte que vengo con toda la intención del mundo de conseguir tu perdón Gokudera -bien las rosas rojas no me las esperaba y si el color rojo es mi debilidad, pero no podía no debía perdonarlo, no así notan fácil, no es que quiera hacerme del rogar y luego perdonarlo, es solo que no lo perdonare nunca.

-lárgate si no quiero verte -le dije entono muy seco.

-Gokudera tan solo escucha-puso su pie en la puerta para evitar que yo la cerrara, o al menos comienza a pensar.

-no tengo absolutamente nada que escuchar -le dije, pues que se creía ¿qué solo porque me gusta le voy a tratar diferente?, pues claro que no. me tomo de los hombros y me miro a los ojos.

-Gokudera yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, yo no sabía que ellos planeaban hacerte eso, yo quería hablar contigo, pero mi ex-novia se dio cuanta y hiso que pareciera que yo tuve que ver en eso, pero no es verdad -una bofetada, no dos, eso se merecía, es que se creía por dios le encanta hacerme sufrir, que cree ¿que nacía ayer?

**Error#4- quedarme a escucharlo.**

-no te puedo creer, porque ese mismo día ese instante no me lo dijiste, no crees tú que ya es demasiado tarde, oh!...-pensé un momento - ya sé porque estás aquí, lo debí sospechar desde un principio, tu quieres acercarte por que ya soy famoso, si claro que ingenuo fui, por eso no lo asiste antes- es que eso debía ser no podía ser posible que este idiota me amara y quisiera pedir disculpas por que sí.

-Gokudera, no, te equivocas, yo no estoy aquí por eso, sé que no es el momento y que debí hacerlo antes, pero no te encontré mas, desapareciste, de inmediato, y si no me crees pregúntale a Tsuna sabes que él no te mentiría yo te busque, y te busque mucho -demonios su mirada era tan seria pero es que, que debo pensar que es cierto, es que simplemente es increíble, y no lo creeré, no puedo.

-¿tú me amas? -le pregunte, porque si me amaba debe dejarme en paz.

-bueno...si...es que antes me sentía confundido digo era una experiencia nueva, digo no todos los días tu amigo que te rata mal, te dice "me gustas" -que hermoso, claro las escusas cuentan.

-no te creo, se que te di asco -le interrumpí es que no quería escucharlo Takeshi tiene esa, forma de convencer a la gene con la mirada y con las palabras que yo no quería caer como una patética niña.

**¿Solución o error?-escuchar a Takeshi.**

-no Gokudera, al principio creí que estabas bromeando, pero cuando me besaste supe que iba enserio, tu sabor era mejor que el de cualquier chica, y en cierta forma aunque un tanto temeroso quería estar contigo, pero Jenny mi novia me amenazo, ella dijo que si yo me acercaba a ti y si dejaba de ser su novio, ella acabaría con el puesto de mi padre, le creí porque tenía un padre de muchas influencias, así que como todo un chico crédulo de secundaria, me deje vencer -demonios no quiero creerlo ¿pero esto que soluciona?, ¿qué es lo que piensa el que va a cambiar?.

-¿y tú quieres que me trague ese cuento? -es que no soy un niño de primaria para creer ciegamente en lo que me dicen.

-sabes no espero que me creas esto tampoco, pero ese día que te invite era para decirte lo que pasaba, y para decirte lo que yo sentía, pero ella lo descubrió lo arruino, pero ahora te tengo de vuelta -¿por qué este idiota viene después de años y me dice que me ama y me cuanta toda la verdad?

-¿por qué dejaste pasar tanto tiempo para esto?, sabes es demasiado tarde yo no puedo creerte -no quiero creerle, no quiero más mentiras, no quiero más amor, solo quiero estar con mi banda y llevar una vida con ellos, una vida "normal".

-lo sé Gokudera, pero are que me creas, esto es todo por hoy, pero ten por seguro aunque te parezca atrevido yo te reconquistare -dijo dejando las rosas en el piso, me toma a la fuerza dándome un beso rápido, le empujo para que se aparte y se va marchándose muy alegre.

-estúpido idiota maniático del baseboll, ingenuo ¿por qué cree que le perdonare?

"si el corazón no me apoya debo obligarlo, solo así podre por fin mandar al corazón, y poder librarme de que él me maneje a mi".

* * *

**Aquí termina**

**O si no soy buena narradora pero que se le puede hacer XD**

**¿review?**

**Hasta mañana**

**Tsu..su…ku.**


	5. Puntos de vista

**Heló aquí el capítulo de hoy por un momento más y no lo subo XD. **

**Pero aquí esta no creo que les interese saber mi larga historia de por qué no lo iba a subir hoy**

**KHR le pertenece Akira Amano

* * *

**

**ERRORES Y SOLUCIONES**

4 meses y me encuentro en un punto que no sé que es error y que es solución, estoy confundido, no se distinguirlo, acaso es un efecto secundario, o solo es que estoy confundido, demonios quisiera poder saber y solucionar mis dudas, es que antes estaba tan seguro de que era lo que quería que ocurriera y que no ocurriera, pero ya no se distinguirlo, pero eso si todo es culpa del imbécil de Yamamoto por estar todos los días en estos 4 meses sobres de mi.

Desde que se apareció de nuevo en mu vida de ahí en adelante todo mi mundo colapso ya no sé como contralar emociones sentimientos, como si Yamamoto me desestabilizara, ¿acaso eso tiene lógica? pues para mí no, pero que es esto una queja u opinión, ¿lo notan? ya no se distinguen entre lo que me gusta o no, pero esto terminara hoy, no puedo dejar que Yamamoto sigua interfiriendo en mi vida, no así, no ahora, pero que debo hacer solo decirle un discreto "lárgate que me arruinas la vida" o "aléjate de mi, que yo ya no te amo", es imposible ya no se qué hacer, tal vez solo necesite consejos, exacto necesito consejos.

* * *

**Mukuro~**

Si se que no es del todo una buena idea preguntarle a Mukuro pero no hay opciones, así que sin más demoras debo saber qué es lo correcto para Mukuro, claro sin darle a entender que se trata de Yamamoto lo cual es un tanto difícil.

-Mukuro, ¿tú que pensarías de un fan que quiere andar contigo? -¿¡que! No se me ocurrió algo mejor, es que aunque no parezca esta piña es bastante inteligente.

-pues no se dependería, si él sabe demostrarme que no me busca por mi fama, tal vez lo consideraría, pero no yo ya estoy tras alguien así que lo mandaría a volar -wo! Mukuro siempre tan sincero, ven porque acudo a estas personas...espera un momento ¿Mukuro está enamorado ya de alguien?

-y... ¿puedo saber quién es esa persona de la que estas enamorada? -si la curiosidad me pica pero que quiero saber, eso en ningún sentido tiene nada de malo o ¿sí? Mukuro se levanto me sobo la cabeza como a un gatito y negó con la cabeza- ¿al menos podrías decirme como sabes que estás enamorado?, hace tiempo olvide como era ese sentimiento -oigan 4 años sin amar a alguien ¿esperan que no se me olvide?

-Kufufu, no sé explicarlo, solo en el fondo de ti sabes que es la persona que has esperado, tu sabes sientes que no sabes que decir, tienes pensamientos negativos sobre que algún día puedan estar juntos, te sientes confundido, cosas por el estilo, ¿preguntas por qué crees que estas enamorado? -que ingenuo es Mukuro yo enamorado de una persona, claro que no.

-claro que no mas bien no sé si es que la odio o la amo -le dije muy firme, es que no yo no puedo amarlo, y ¿qué tal si lo confundo y en verdad es que lo odio?

-Kufufu, Dera-chan deberías ordenar tus sentimientos o te consumirán, aunque sabes que del odio al amor ahí solo un camino -le avente una almohadazo al estúpido, no yo no me estaba enamorando de Yamamoto y punto.

* * *

**Shouichi~**

Tal vez mi amigo sho-chan pueda despejar mis dudas, si él sabe perfecto mi historia y sabrá que responderme, así que le preguntare abiertamente.

-Shouichi, ¿tu crees que debería perdonar al idiota de Yamamoto?, digo no para amarlo, por que no va suceder, solo para que tal vez así me deje en paz -es que eso es lo que quiero que se valla con la conciencia limpia, tal vez es lo único que lo tiene tras de mí, además de que el hecho de que soy famoso.

-¡ha! -dio una queja- mira Hayato yo te conozco se de antemano que cuando no fruñes el seño al decir que odias a alguien quiere decir que en verdad no lo odias, y me acabas de decir que no quieres amar a Yamamoto solo perdonarlo, cundo tu mirada pide a gritos verlo, sé que me merezco un golpe por darte un análisis de ti mismo, pero es que no eres una persona tan compleja aunque lo parezca-y pensé que Mukuro me había sorprendido con su respuesta.

-pero yo no soy predecible, muchos me han dicho que soy difícil de tratar -si me lo han dicho varias veces, Shouichi volvió a respirar, tomo aire para continuar.

-no Hayato mal interpretas mis palabras, eres muy predecible y fácil de tratar, solo que la gente no sabe cómo hacerlo que es una cosa muy distinta, veras tu cara y tus ojos lo dicen todo asta tus palabras, el tus ojos se nota que estas ilusionado, que tengas los ojos así quiere decir que estas enamorado, y tus palabras solo escúchalas, quisiste decir, Shouichi dame un concejo para discretamente perdonar a Yamamoto y darle una oportunidad de amarme sin que yo me vea muy tonto -bueno Shouichi me conocía pero su explicación era la menos esperada, y creí que Byakuran era el que veía los sentimientos con solo ver los ojos de las personas si esta fue la respuesta de Shouichi ¿cual será la de Byakuran?

-entonces ¿qué debo hacer?-

-Gokudera debes de decirlo, no con palabras sino con acciones, deja que te mime y que te haga sentir especial, déjalo entrar poco a poco a tu corazón estoy seguro de que Yamamoto entenderá ese lenguaje, recuerda las acciones valen más que mil palabras -y definitivamente sho-chan es todo un genio, es difícil que alguien me entienda, o tan solo es que... ¿yo no quiero que me entiendan?

-lo dices como si estuvieras enamorado -bueno no fue mi intención decirlo

-hahaha -rio bobamente- bueno si, me descubriste estoy enamorado de alguien pero no puedo decírtelo -si lo supuse no me quieren decir, como quieran si no me lo quieren decir es muy su problema.

* * *

**Byakuran~**

bueno yo no sabía que era así tan predecible por que en verdad sho-chan es un buen amigo y una persona muy directa, solo me faltaba el gran consejo de Byakuran, ese chic obsesionado con los bombones que siempre tiene sonrisas de sobra.

-Byakuran, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -si ya aprendí que hay que ir lento, de mala manera lo aprendí.

-claro Dera-chan pregunta -si Byakuran es una persona muy accesible.

-¿qué piensas de Takeshi? -no muy al grano pero entro al tema ¿no?

-¿el chico que viene a molestar todo los días?, no se es simpático, pero un tanto fastidioso e insistente -rio después de decirlo.

-ya veo y crees que quiere algo serio conmigo -me gustaría saber si Byakuran también está enamorado.

-pues me gustaría que no fuera así, pero tal parece que sí, el viene para algo serio contigo -y yo decía que Shouichi era el directo.

-perdona por seguir molestando, pero ¿crees que yo deba darle una oportunidad? -es que yo y mis sentimientos inestables no me permiten saber qué hacer.

-no -dijo y después me dio una enorme sonrisa.

-¿qué?, ¿no? -es que su respuesta no era la que esperaba.

-claro que no, el no se lo merece entiendes, en primera él te ha hecho llorar mucho y quien te hace llorar de esa manera no merece una pisca de tu amor o compasión, el viene después de 4 años de no haberte dado una buena explicación sobre lo que paso, y quiere explicarlo, 4 años tarde, después de que tienes una carrera y una gran vida, no te digo que no debes hacerlo es lo que tu creas mi querido Dera-chan, pero yo en tu lugar no lo aria -nunca sentí unas palabras que me isieran sentir que era una verdad muy grande, eso es lo que en el fondo de mi quería decir, tal vez Byakuran no decía lo que quería escuchar, pero si decía lo que siento.

-ya veo...y una última pregunta ¿te gusta alguien? -creo que de nuevo me falla, ¿esto es un error o una solución a algo?, ¿debí o no debí preguntar?

No lo vi venir, se movió ágilmente hacia mi acorralándome en la pared, y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente su lengua viajaba por toda mi boca y yo solo seguía con la impresión que esta acción me dio. ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿qué debo pensar?, ¿por qué?; pero aunque sabía que quería quitarlo, mi cuerpo decía que se sentía bien.

_"el corazón es solo un órgano del cuerpo al cual el cerebro le envía señales de dolor, cuando este es profundo, para evitar que el dolor ce centre en la cabeza y haga mas daño, pero mi corazón ahora se siente acelerado, si el corazón no quiere seguirme debo darle un motivo por el cual seguirme ¿no?"_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, no salió el hermoso Takeshi, pero qué más da. Que aventado es Byakuran XD**

**Como sea espero no odien a Byakuran tómenlo como que quiere evitar que lastimen de nueva cuenta a la perdona que ama, porque yo aria lo mismo.**

**¿Review? **


	6. La pelea ¿tiene sentido?

**aqui se los traigo disculpen la demora, ya dije me empalmo con los fic que tengo .**

**KHR le pertenece akira amano, solo los personajes la historia es mia XD**

* * *

**ERRORES Y SOLUCIONES**

Yo me había quedado de lo más petrificado, no acababa de creer lo que había ocurrido, Byakuran me había besado, ok eso era normal, pero me había besado cuando le pregunte si alguien le gustaba, tal vez soy crédulo pero eso no puede significar que yo le guste, bien todavía cabe la posibilidad de que sea un error, pero que me haya agradado el beso era una cosa muy distinta, de mí no podía dudar, era simple a mí me habían gustado sus labios y su cuerpo contra el mío, pero aun así me gustaba la forma tan impertinente y arrebatada en la que Yamamoto me tomaba a la fuerza y me besaba. Estoy confundido y sin saber qué hacer, si no se quien jodidos le gusta a Mukuro y a Sho-chan debo moverme con cautela.

Después de esa sesión de apasionados besos con Byakuran me dirigí a mi cuarto, a pensar lo antes descrito, es que aún me parecía increíble que ambos me gustaran, pero yo no haría un poli amor, claro que no, pero me temo yo que Yamamoto tuvo su oportunidad y su lugar para hacerlo, Creo ahora que Byakuran necesita una oportunidad de parte mía, al fin y al cabo seguro esto terminaría con Yamamoto, y provocaría su partida. No es que no lo quisiera aun solo que hasta yo merezco una oportunidad de un nuevo amor ¿qué no?

Error#1- No percatarme de los ruidos afuera de mi mente.

-Gokudera?-dijo Sho-chan entrando por la puerta.

-¿Ocurre algo?-le dije con curiosidad.

-No, en absoluto, solo quería decirte que Yamamoto está aquí afuera peleando con Byakuran-dijo algo despreocupado.

-¿¡QUE!-me levanté de inmediato-Y tú dices que eso no es nada-le dije mientras me disponía a salir.

-Sólo creo que Byakuran logrará hacer que se vaya-dijo mirándome, esa mirada la conocía, sabía lo que quería decir, queda decir "yo sé que tú quieres que él se vaya", ¿Pero debo hacer caso?, no dejaría que alguien se peleara por mí, que barbaridad, digo en la secundaria era tachado como un homosexual del que nadie se enamoraría y ahora dos hombres se pelean por mí, esto me saca de mis casillas.

Bajé de inmediato, que forma era esa de solucionar los problemas, es que ambos eran unos atrabancados, si se muriese alguno de los dos no será más que mi culpa, así que no puedo dejar ni siquiera que se digan cosas hirientes, afortunadamente aún no se peleaban pero ya iban a comenzar, sin demora me interpuse entre ambos, me miraron sorprendidos y bajaron los puños lo cual me alivio por dentro.

-A ver par de salvajes, díganme ¿Cuál es su motivo de tanta riña?-les dije y aunque ninguno contesto era obvio que yo he de saber ¿no?

-Kufufu-rió divertido Mukuro, me giré para verle con desdén.

-No es el momento de que te rías Mukuro -le dije con voz tajante, el solo volvió a guardar silencio y se cruzó de brazos haciendo pucheros. Le di una última mirada y volví a lo mío, les reiteré:-entonces par de bestias ¿Ustedes creen que ésta es la forma en la que las cosas se solucionan? -no podía creer que yo mismo dijera semejante cosa, es que hasta a mí me encanta golpear a la gente.

-No-dijo Byakuran decaído por mi regaño.

-El empezó-dijo algo dolido Yamamoto.

-Si el empezó o no, tú no deberías responderle-le dije al maniático del beisbol.

-Pero él me insultaba-insistía Yamamoto, era tan crédulo así que creía que comportándose como niños y culpando al otro de sus errores yo lo perdonaría, si eso era lo que el creía, entonces no me conocía nada.

-¿Sabes que si los insultos que él te da, te hieren es porque son ciertos?-le informé al idiota aquél, negó con la cabeza y la agacho de igual manera que Byakuran. Suspiré y continué: -saben no estoy aquí esperando que ustedes se vayan, o que se queden como niños regañados, estoy aquí esperando que se disculpen-les dije ambos levantaron la cabeza y me vieron confundidos mientras entre ratos se miraban con desprecio uno al otro. Agregué:-si no lo hacen no les hablaré más, he dicho-puse punto final a mi parlamento y comencé a caminar a mi habitación.

Error#2- Decirles que se disculparan.

-Ok-dijo Yamamoto. Me detuve un momento y voltee curioso a ver el por qué había dicho eso, continuo ablando:-yo lo lamento Byakuran, lamento también llegar así a tu vida Gokudera, pero es que si tan sólo supieras que mi amor es más grande que tu dolor, entenderías cuanto te amo-dijo serio, caminó hacia a mí, con paso firme. Sin dudarlo un momento Byakuran se interpuso.

-Te disculpo y me disculpo yo contigo-le dijo-pero yo también le amo y no dejare que le hagas más daño confundiendo sus sentimientos, si acaso tuvieras idea de las veces que lo he visto llorar por tu causa entenderías que tu amor no es amor, y no es más que una mala obsesión que lo lastima-agregó rápidamente.

-No entenderías mis sentimientos, yo le amo más que a mi vida-a decir verdad nunca los había visto a ambos tan alterados y al borde del llanto.

-Es que tú no tienes ningún derecho de merecer sus lágrimas, es más vales poco como para que el llore de esa manera por ti-dijo Byakuran receloso. Yo sabía dentro mí que esto no terminaría de una buena manera pero, ¿Acaso esta pelea me serviría de algo?

Solución#1- Quedarme a escuchar la pelea.

Yamamoto y Byakuran se decían cosas hirientes, yo no podía permitir eso, pero algo me decía que la verdad saldría a flote, ¿qué verdad? ni idea, pero algo dentro de mí informaba que esto me traería algo bueno. Tal vez era que ellos sabían lo que siento y fueran una representación de mi mente, osea la forma en que mi mente pelea con mis sentimientos.

-Si llora por mí, y no digo que eso me alegre, significa que me ama aun y que me extraña-dijo confiado de sí mismo.

-¡MENTIRA!, ¡Estas inventando todo eso!, ¡ni tú, ni yo, podemos saber lo que en verdad siente, pero creo yo que llora por qué se siente impotente de no poder olvidarte.

Error#3- Crees que escucharlos me ayudaría.

-¡BASTA!-grite fuerte y firme-deténganse ambos, no puedo ¿sí?, no puedo simplemente elegir, es doloroso para mí, sé que sueno como un cobarde, pero creo que lo mejor será...-sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta-no amar a ninguno de los dos por más injusto que eso parezca-me dolía decirlo, en mi interior sabía que amaba a alguno de los dos, pero si me llevaría toda la vida saberlo, prefería no desperdiciarla.

-Eso no significa que dejare de venir, sigues siendo importante en mi vida, creo que no podré sobrevivir sin ti-quizá estaría más tranquilo, si pudiera olvidar lo que él dijo.

Pero no, esas palabras rezumbaron en mis odios más de una vez, intento creerlo pero no sé por qué no puedo. Ahora que lo pienso todo fue así tan repentino, cuando quise darme cuenta tu apareciste y me pediste disculpas, en ese momento pensé "Por supuesto, que no quiero perdonarte", pero ahora me has hecho dudar de mi seguridad, ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Gokudera, sabes que te amo, y que prometí no rendirme, debo conseguirte de una vez o dejarte ir, no puedo aceptar perderte, por que duele, duele tanto amarte Gokudera, pero si todo esto es algo que debo pasar no importa, porque al final te tendré a mi lado...-Byakuran comenzó a jalarme junto con Sho-chan haca adentro de la casa.

"Insisto, ¿Qué debo hacer?, aunque la vida de un giro inesperado debo seguir adelante, pero si tropiezo ¿Cómo levantarme?"

* * *

**aqui termina ¿les gusto?**

**entonces Review w**

**sayo..**

**ciao ciao**


	7. Nudo de amor

**Aqui esta el cap. De hoy lamento haberlos hecho esperar como sea aquí se los traigo disfrútenlo**

**La inspiración comienza a irse XD**

**KHR es propiedad de akira amano XD**

* * *

**ERRORES Y SOLUCIONES**

Me había convencido, si, las palabras de Yamamoto me habían convencido, mas bien no tanto sus palabras si no la seguridad en sus ojos, pero aunque sé que muy dentro de mi yo no puedo darme el lujo de hacer sufrir a Byakuran, ese hombre que fue omnipresente en mi vida, siempre estuvo hay a mi lado en tiempos difíciles, y aun que se que Yamamoto me ha amado todo este tiempo también lo ha hecho Byakuran, aunque debo admitir que sé que soy muy complejo en verdad nunca nadie ha logrado decirme lo que quiero o deseo escuchar.

Si esto sigue así creo que mi única opción seria darle un NO rotundo a ambos, prefiero que sufran por igual a que sufra uno más que el otro, esto se ha vuelto complicado, en mi vida nunca imagine que 2 hombres se pelearían por mí, pero ahora sé que no puedo seguir con esto, terminare con las ilusiones de ambos y ahí mismo enterrare mi deseo de amar.

Solucion#1-poner cartas sobre la mesa.

Para cumplir mi cometido tuve que invitarlos a ambos mi departamento, obvio en ambiente estuvo muy tenso en todo momento, pero aun así yo no me echaría para atrás mi propósito estaba dicho y hecho y no se cambiaria.

-supongo que saben ¿por qué están aquí? -dije rompiendo el silencio formulado. Ambos se miraron y parecían estar de en desacuerdo, no sé exactamente porque, pero era mejor que yo me apresurara antes de que todo esto empeorara. Así que sin dudarlo más me fui al punto. reitere:-yo...he pensado mucho sobre esto-me miraron interesados en cada palabra que salía de mi boca, proseguí:-y aunque sé que no es la decisión mas justa es la correcta, he decidido...decidí...que no le daré una oportunidad a ninguno de los 2-suspire, había sentido como si un gran peso se me quitara de encima, agregue rápidamente:- no es que no los ame, si no que es justamente por eso...como les explico, no quiero lastimar a ninguno de los dos por ende prefiero dejar esto aquí por la paz-dije cerrando mi parlamento.

Byakuran se había quedado con una cara sorprendida, pero Takeshi...el...siempre...siempre con una sonrisa, se levanto, me abrazo, tomo su abrigo me miro y se dispuso a decir:

-lo respeto Gokudera, respeto por completo tu decisión, pero me parece injusto que sea por mi culpa, porque yo me metí en tu vida, si yo no hubiera aparecido tu seguramente no hubieras tenido que decidir, así que como un buen perdedor me voy, pero te diré esto, me he dado cuenta que Byakuran es el tipo de hombres que te puede hacer feliz, lo sé porque ni siquiera yo mismo te pude defender como él lo izo así que, si a alguien debes rechazar es a mi-dijo muy firme

Después de eso lo vi marcharse por la puerta, sentía que mi corazón era presionado con mucha fuerza sentía que mi respiración era cortada, lo único que pude pronunciar usando todas mis fuerzas fue "Yamamoto", fue casi un suspiro, un susurro pero era porque sentía de verdad que se me iba la vida.

Error#-dejarlo ir y quedarme en lamento...Solución#-¿?

Yo no sabía que hacer Byakuran estaba cuidando de mi yo había tenido una recaída, me había desmayado por falta de oxigeno, ósea que no era una exageración, todos estaban muy preocupados y sintiendo mi garganta arder cada vez que quería pronunciar palabra, decidí solo decir una sola.

-Y...a...Ya...m...ma...mo...t...to -con mucha, pero mucha dificultad logre decirlo.

-descansa, Dera-chan -dijo Byakuran, tomo un bote y fue por agua para poner me en la cabeza, tenía fiebre y yo ni cuenta me había dado. Solo sentía que no podía hablar por lo tanto tampoco cantar, lo cual enfureció a Gamma y con una voz molesta pero preocupada cancelo las sitas de hoy.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo y Byakuran a un no volvía y yo cada vez me sentía mas mal, sho-chan tubo que traerme, el agua y colocarme el trapo húmedo en la cabeza, y yo sin poder hablar no pude preguntarle ¿dónde estaba Byakuran? Sho-chan me observo un momento y comenzó a sonrojarse.

-sabes Hayato tú me preguntaste hace poco de quien me encontraba yo enamorado, y creo que en tu posición actual estas en todo el derecho de saberlo, ya que se que si te digo el nombre no lo gritaras por la sorpresa-se acerco a mi oído y me susurro:

-Byakuran- después de decir eso se enderezo y se sentó correctamente en la silla, yo no sabía que decir, y ahora que lo recordaba sho-chan no sabía que Byakuran se me había confesado, si acaso a eso se le llama confesión.

Fue ahí cuando, recordé cosas hermosas, cuando dentro de mi sentí una nueva esperanza encenderse, no se tales era porque recordé como se sentía amar a alguien, y sentirse obsesionado por esa persona, en unas veces había pensado que era mucho mejor solo apreciar a ese estúpido beisbolista de lejos, así me evitaría el rechazo y las burlas de los demás, pero al sentirlo cuando me abrazaba por detrás y cuando de broma en algunas ocasiones decía el que yo era su novio me hacía sentir muy dentro de mí que lo que en verdad yo deseaba era tenerlo para mí y solo para mí.

No sabía yo cuando todo se había tornado tan horrible, siempre trate de entender quien izo un infierno el paraíso, pero nunca encontraba respuesta, y nos dividía siempre aquel error, el gran error de confesarme, creo que dentro de mi hubiera preferido, nunca haberlo hecho y seguir siendo amigos, ya ves que dicen que vale más un buen amigo que un mal amor, pues ya se a que era lo que se referían.

Cómo fuera mi amigo sho-chan, el único que hasta cierto puente puede entenderme, está enamorado de la persona que me ama, esto era sorprendente, se estaba formando un nudo amoroso y eso no termino ahí.

Fue el turno de Mukuro para cuidarme sho-chan me había cuidado casi toda la noche, y como Mukuro es muy nocturno el me cuidaría el resto de la noche, yo aun no podía dormir, no sabía donde se había metido Byakuran y ahora sabía que Sho-chan estaba enamorado de Byakuran, me encontraba desesperado.

-sabes Gokudera, lamento que estés así, pero no puedo evitar que me parece gracioso que no puedas hablar, que te hayas quedado completamente afónico, Kufufu-rio divertido el muy imbécil, después de que su risa se esfumo como si nunca hubiera estado este me miro fijamente y sin remordimiento ni rodeos me dijo-me gusta Byakuran-obvio yo estaba afónico, pero aun si no lo estuviera me hubiera quedado en silencio.

Solo eso me faltaba que mis amigos estuvieran enamorados de quien me ama a mí, y que yo estuviera enamorado de quien al parecer aun me ama, ¿cómo se le llama a esto?, ¿poli amor?...

Esto estaba muy, pero muy mal, no podía ocurrir así, Mukuro y sho-chan enamorados de Byakuran, el ultimo enamorado de mí y yo enamorado de Takeshi, definitivamente esto no pintaba bien, ahora se había complicado mas todo, ahora el problema no solo era que extrañaría a Yamamoto a más no poder si no que tendría que lidiar con las aun mas constantes peles de sho-chan y Mukuro, y además de eso que se pelearan o enojaran con migo y los acosos múltiples de Byakuran.

Aun sin esperar nada peor para este día, ocurrió algo que aun me dejo más sorprendido, en la puerta de mi habitación apareció Yamamoto Takeshi y Byakuran "oh! Kami-sama déjame ir a descansar contigo al cielo ¿no?", no, pensandolo bien, como diria hibari, o arrreglas esto o "te mordere hasta la muerte".

"El mundo me guardaba sorpresas, y en mi enemigo el amor se convierto, aun así yo quiero amarte, quiero de nuevo verte sonreír"

* * *

**¿Les gusto?, ba! Que más da XD**

**Dejen review XD arigato**

**Gracias por leerlo **

**Ciao ciao**


	8. Todo a la luz

**Aquí esta tarde mucho para actualizarla ¿he?**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**NOTA: para las que no sepan, quienes siguen el anime de KHR, se anuncio que el anime seguirá en octubre del próximo año, solo es que dejaran avanzar más al manga, ^^ que bien ¿no?**

**Se me olvidaba…hoy cumple Tsuna wii *nada emocionada* no me cae bien ¬¬ no del todo, al menos cuando esta con Gokudera no me cae bien ^^**

**

* * *

**

ERRORES Y SOLUCIONES

Eme aquí de nuevo frente a un escenario, después de haber pasado algo difícil que es volver a perder a la persona que amo, pero agradable de la situación es que esta misma persona volvió de nuevo a mí. No puede siquiera pasar por mi mente ¿Cómo es que viví sin él?, es extraño ahora, para mi pensar que no estuve a su lado por más de 2 años, y ahora está de nuevo aquí, por fin el sueño que tenia se izo realidad. Pero un pequeño problema sigue en pie sin querer caer, y ese es el triangulo amoroso-_"por decirlo de una forma"- _que se ha creado. Aunque mi relación con Takeshi es estable, no puedo dejar a un lado a las personas que me han acompañado a lo largo de la vida, y eso es lo que hace que mi amado Takeshi a veces se encele un poco, pero él tiene la culpa.

-con ustedes _The Last Sigh _-pronuncio el locutor y aparecimos en el escenario, era obvio que Yamamoto estaba en primera fila para verme por primera vez en su vida cantar.

Aproximadamente eran 1500 personas las que llenaban todo el escenario, muchas personas y solo uno me ponía nervioso.

-¡Ciao stronzi! -salude con entusiasmo _"no investiguen que es esa palabra"- _¿me extrañaron?-un gran coro respondió

_-¡SI! - _Que gran público ¿no?

-después de un tiempo vuelvo aquí frente a ustedes y vengo con entusiasmo dando un último suspiro, y comenzando una vida nueva, así que hoy, le dedicare este concierto a una persona que se encuentra entre todos ustedes, una persona que es muy especial para mí, así que haré una excepción y no abriré el concierto con una canción de rock -si, es Yamamoto, es que es la primera vez que me ve cantar y quiero que se sienta muy especial, no debería ser así.

_**Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.**_

_**Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.**_

_**Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.**_

_**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.**_

"_recuerdo cómo fue que Yamamoto se disculpo con mugo esa noche que llego cundo yo había recaído por su partida, yo al principio me hice el terco, no quería hablar con él, pero era imposible no escucharlo, su voz era tan seriamente excitante que no pude evitar no escucharlo"_

_**La luz ya, no alcanza...**_

_**No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...**_

_**Un Ángel te cuida...**_

_**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...**_

_**-flas back#1-**_

_-Gokudera debes escucharme por favor -rogaba el japonés al medio italiano._

_-no quiero -decía terco el alvino, algo le dolía aun algo que no lo dejaba perdonar al que suplicaba atención. _

_-Porque no Gokudera, yo no te he hecho nada malo todo lo hiso por el bienestar de ambos -insistía el beisbolista pero el italiano insistía en no escucharlo._

_-¿por nosotros 2? Me parece sorprendente yo que sepa no existimos tu y yo en tu cabeza, o al menos en la mía ya no puede existir ese término -dijo secamente no le importaba mucho que este se fuera, la verdad si pero no quería demostrarlo._

_**-…..- **_

_**Y aléjate de mi amor...**_

_**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo, no soy quien en verdad parezco...**_

_**Y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO**_

"_me sentía confundido y con un sentimiento vacio que esperaban, solo sé que esta canción es una advertencia que yo quiero darle a él, si él la toma o no, no es mi problema, bueno si pero, lo amo por eso le digo que es lo que le espera conmigo, porque no soy un buen amigo mucho menos un buen amante"._

_**Si aun no me lo crees amor...**_

_**Y quieres tu correr el riesgo, veras que soy realmente bueno**_

_**En engañar y hacer sufrir, a quien más quiero…**_

_**-flash back#2-**_

_-te amo -le dijo al borde del llanto el moreno- te amo Gokudera y lamento haberte hecho daño en ningún momento esa fue mi intención, a mi me gusto que me besaras pero ya te explique qué fue lo que paso, me sentía desesperado, yo no quería que a mi padre le pasara algo por mi culpa, solo por un descuido, la intención de mi ex solo era que te fueras, por que cuando no volviste ella termino conmigo si así se puede decir -explicaba exaltado y desesperado por que el italiano pudiera darle una oportunidad._

_-y que hay si te creo, no cambia nada lo hecho esta hecho -sentencio el italiano._

_-cambia mucho porque si crees en lo que te digo, puedes confiar en mí de nuevo -una lagrima lograba escapar de los ojos miel de Yamamoto._

_-quisiera creerte, si fuera tan fácil te perdonaría, pero quisiera que hicieras algo, algo que me aria creer que en verdad, tú no estás jugando conmigo -le explico el italiano._

**-….-**

_**Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco**_

_**Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto**_

_**Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte**_

_**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.**_

"_no pudo dejar de voltear a verlo es que su mirada me llena de energía todo el cuerpo y verlo como me recorre de pies a cabeza como si quisiera comerme me hace sentir muy excitado"_

_**La luz ya, no alcanza...**_

_**No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...**_

_**Un Ángel te cuida...**_

_**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...**_

_**-flash back#3-**_

_-¿qué cosa es Gokudera? -pregunto muy interesado el moreno. Vio suspirar al alvino._

_-quiero que tú me prometas que nos casaremos -dijo muy sonrojado. El beisbolista pego un brinco de la sorpresa._

_-¿ca…ca…casa…nos? -dijo nervioso, no es que no quisiera solo que no se lo esperaba._

_-si, por que te creo, de verdad te creo, acepto tus disculpas y confió en ti, pero…si somos novios mas de unos años debemos casarnos y esa debe ser tu promesa y así aceptare que seas mi pareja, o ¿es que acaso tu no planeabas ser mi novio? -dijo mirándolo a los ojos fijamente._

_-¡CLARO! -grito prácticamente- lo siento, si quiero ser tu pareja, solo que me agarraste de sorpresa-pensó un momento y desenvaino una gran sonrisa-_te lo prometo-

**-fin del flash back-**

_**Y aléjate de mi amor...**_

_**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo, no soy quien en verdad parezco...**_

_**Y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO.**_

"_si Yamamoto prometió que nos casaríamos, pero no hoy ni en unos meses si no en unos cuantos años, ¿Yamamoto me aguantara tanto tiempo?"_

_**Si aun no me lo crees amor...**_

_**Y quieres tu correr el riesgo, veras que soy realmente bueno**_

_**En engañar y hacer sufrir, y hacer llorar a quien más quiero...**_

"_Yamamoto no me quita la mirada de encima, creo que quiere subir y devorarme frente a todos, o eso parece al menos…labios…húmedos labios ¿me besan?...dejo de admirar a Yamamoto y me fijo en quien me ha besado."_

-lo hiciste bien -dijo Byakuran. Trague saliva y de reojo voltee a ver a Yamamoto, si él estaba enojado, pero eso lo hacíamos en todos los conciertos, no eras que fuera algo para normal, al menos no para los fans, pero para Yamamoto era algo nuevo"

-gracias -dije en un suspiro, los gritos de todos crecieron les fascinaba que nos besáramos, al menos a las chicas.

Continuo así todo el concierto, Byakuran cada que podía me arrebataba un beso de los labios y Yamamoto cada vez se notaba más molesto aun que en ratos parecía olvidarlo mientras veía que yo seguía prácticamente dedicándole todas mis canciones.

-por fin termino -dije tomando asiento en el sofá, si ese sofá que hay en los camerinos, Yamamoto estaba ahí veía a Byakuran con cara de asesino a sueldo y Byakuran le regresaba la mirada. Y yo en un dilema con estos 2.

-Byakuran-sama, le traje esta soda debe estar cansado -escuche decir a Sho-chan, mientras le entregaba un refresco.

-Kufufu, barbero -dijo Mukuro mofándose de la acción de Sho-chan, pero cuando Byakuran le dijo con una sonrisa un tierno _"gracias"_ esa sonrisa bobalicona que caracteriza a Mukuro se le borro automáticamente del rostro.

-¡YA ESTOY ARTO! -prácticamente grite, es que de verdad ellos estaban colmando mi paciencia, el ambiente era tan incomodo. Que nadie podía hablar o sentiría poco a poco como el viento le cortaba la garganta de tan espeso que se había vuelto.

-¿Dera-chan? -dijo Byakuran, no solo el fijo su mirada en mí de hecho todos.

-yo amo a Takeshi -deje en claro- y él me ama a mí, ahora -agregue- no es Takeshi la única persona que está enamorada de mi, también lo está Byakuran -Sho-chan y Mukuro no se esperaban eso, creo que Mukuro lo sospechaba pues izo mas bien una cara de "_lo sabía"- _y a Sho-chan y a Mukuro les gusta Byakuran -el Byakuran me miro sorprendido y sentí como dos miradas mas se clavaban en mi como agujas.

-p...po...Porque lo dices Gokudera-san! -me reclamo Shouichi.

-Kufufu, esto se pondrá interesante -rio Mukuro divertido, Takeshi me miro con cara de reclamo al igual que Byakuran, la plática había se había tornado más pesada, y tal vez se volvería algo violenta.

* * *

**Aquí termina este capítulo espero les haya gustado .**

**Como sea nos vemos en otro cap., las cosas se están poniendo interesantes no ¬¬**

**Ok Ciao Ciao.**


	9. El fin de The Last Sigh

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Es bueno dejar ese punto en claro.**

**NoTa: la próxima historia será, "PERDIDA DE DEBOCION" no les digo de que trata pero es 8059 ¿ok?**

**

* * *

**

ERRORES Y SOLUCIÓNES

El ambiente que se había creado era incomodo, el viento podía cortarse con un cuchillo, todo había salido a la luz, aunque no me gusto exponer los oscuros secretos de mis amigos, esto estaba llegando a su límite, y me habían jodido la paciencia, así que la culpa fue solo de ellos, eso incluía los celos de Yamamoto. Fue un Error el haber lo dicho creo que lo empeore todo, Mukuro y Sho-chan parecían comunicarse con la mirada, planeando mi muerte, Yamamoto miraba fríamente a Byakuran, y este ultimo solo me miraba con su típica sonrisa, tal vez piensa que dando lo todo a la luz yo termine por quererlo, pero lamento informar que está muy equivocado, yo solo hago esto para tener una relación estable con el imbécil de Yamamoto.

-no podemos seguir con esto -rompí el silencio, todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí, sentí como si millones de cuchillas se clavaran en mi pecho y no me permitieran seguir hablando, pero joder, que no soy yo Hayato Gokudera , miradas como esas no tienen efecto así que proseguiré.

-Dera-chan no fue muy sutil de tu parte soltarlo de esa manera debes entenderlo -dijo Byakuran con esa voz de niño inocente y al mismo tiempo de un padre responsable.

-pero si esto no acaba aquí no acabara nunca, solo digo entre mas se prolongara peor sería el daño, y no quiero que mi banda y mucho menos Yamamoto estén como animales unos contra otros -agregue, es que tan solo lo hice no tanto para ayudarlos si no para ayudarme a mí.

Me siento sofocado y débil, yo no soy ese tipo de personas, de esos chicos lindos que tienen hombres tras de él, no, yo soy un chico decidido que no se deja de nada ni de nadie, y creo que hasta yo mismo había olvidado esa parte de mi. Pero ahora está presente una vez más para afrontar este reto.

-Kufufu, creo que todo aquí comienza a cambiar, el gatito se rebela y ¿por qué no nos dejas arreglar eso a solas _Gokudera_? -joder odio que remarque mi nombre como si fuera un traidor repugnante, de repente soy el enemigo directo de mis amigos, pero como gusten.

-ok arréglense ustedes, si creen que no me necesitan y que yo ya hice suficiente entonces me voy -dije en tono de sentencia es que ya me tenían artos. Azoté la puerta antes de salir creo que Yamamoto quería seguirme pero Byakuran lo detuvo, solo espero que este pequeño problema no pase a mayores.

_**Error # 1-Aceptar salirme.**_

Vuelvo a los errores, desde que Yamamoto volvió a aparecer en mi vida los errores constantes habían vuelto a aparecer, y no es que me queje, solo es que es verdad, pero yo pienso, la base de una buena relación son los conflictos, lo cual la hace más fuerte, por eso es tan fácil derrumbar las relaciones al principio, por que aun no son muy solidas.

Ahora, estoy aquí esperando noticias, esto se ha convertido en un hospital, estoy en la sala de esperas, esperando noticias de mis amigos, que loco.

-Gokudera? -escuche claramente la voz de Yamamoto como la luz del sol después de la tormenta.

-¿qué paso? -pregunte angustiado, la duda me comía vivo, ¿habían arreglado algo? Solo lo vi suspirar, y asistió con la cabeza. Pero que afirmo?

-disolver a tu banda -la noticia me callo como un balde de agua fría en tiempo de invierno, que estaba pasando es más ¿qué hice?

_**Error # 2- Dejar salir las cosas a la luz.**_

-Yamamoto no juegues -trate de pensar que era de las estúpidas bromas de Yamamoto, pero su cara no me dejaba creer lo mismo.

-no creo que sea una broma Gokudera -tomo asiento a un lado mío- veras Byakuran fue el que lo decidió... -le interrumpí de inmediato.

-¿y quien jodidos le dio permiso?, ¿que se cree? -pero Yamamoto tapo mi boca.

-Gokudera no seas egoísta -me habían calado esas palabras, ¿en verdad estaba siendo egoísta?- Byakuran prefiere no verte por que si te ve no podre resistirlo Y lo lastimaras, ya entiendes porque eres egoísta, no estas pensando en lo que ellos sienten y piensan, ellos ya te ayudarnos a sobre vivir estos años, porque si no fuera por ellos no estarías aquí -demonios nunca vía Yamamoto hablarme de esa manera tan seria, pero creo que tenia razón estaba siendo egoísta.

-¿y qué dijeron los demás? -pregunte a un curioso.

-bueno por eso Salí yo, ellos me dijeron que te dijera mientras entre ellos arreglaban su situación amorosa, pero Gokudera -me miro con esos ojos miel tan hermosos estaba ilusionado por algo, lo note ese brillo en sus ojos lo decía todo- podremos estar juntos tu y yo sin que tengas que viajar, o dejarme por ir a una gira, tómalo como una experiencia que acabo y no como una vida que termino -valla ya me está asustando Yamamoto está siendo demasiado serio y filosófico.

_**Solución # 1- Ser paciente.**_

Ya habían tardado mucho en salir, Yamamoto se había dormido en mis piernas y yo por más que lo intentara no podía ni siquiera dormir un poco. Hasta que por obra del espíritu santo de Kami-sama se abrió la puerta.

-ya está todo listo -dijo Byakuran, ni siquiera me estaba viendo, no me volteo a ver a los ojos. Sho-chan, y Mukuro salieron con una sonrisa de satisfacción pero aun algo molestos conmigo.

-esta es una despedida -me dijo Byakuran, se acerco y me abrazo fuertemente, me dio un último beso y salió por la puerta no quería siquiera verme o sabría que no podría dejarme ir, o esa impresión tuve yo.

-bien Gokudera fue un placer -dijo Sho-chan- es lo mejor y dentro de ti lo sabes ¿verdad?, tomemos esto como dos amantes que con un beso y un gracias se despiden, así que arriba el ánimo, se que nos volveremos a ver y tal vez volvamos a hacer algún proyecto juntos, y nos encontremos más estables y en mejores condiciones… -Mukuro lo callo con un zapé en la nuca.

-Shouichi deja tus discursos para otro momento, oia oia, no pongas esa cara Gokudera-me abrazo-te extrañare -me dijo en un susurro- Kufufu, Kufufu, Kufufu no fu~ -se fue cantando muy feliz, esa canción la había interpretado y cantado él, vaya que tuvo mucho auge y fue muy famosa.

-bueno eso es todo Gokudera-san -me abrazo rápidamente y fue tras Mukuro.

-un momento Sho-chan -le grite para que se detuviera y lo hiso.

-¿qué ocurre? -me pregunto algo confundido.

-¿en que acuerdo quedaron? -le pregunte muy confundido, no me habían dicho que paso, y ya me iban a dejar con la duda.

-pues haremos un poli amor -dijo feliz por ello.

-¿poli amor? -pregunto con inocencia Yamamoto. Shouichi salió corriendo tras de Byakuran y Mukuro, los extrañaría y mucho, pero las cosas suceden por algo.

-no estás para saberlo -le dije mientras comencé a caminar ignorando que él seguía atrás.

-o...o...oe! Gokudera espera -dijo mientras corría para alcanzarme, tenía razón, las cosas se pondrían mejor, y algo dentro de mí me dijo que esto no terminaba aquí.

"_la vida está llena de muchas cosas, buenas y malas, experiencias inolvidables que nos hacen aprender, y para todas ellas tenemos errores que cometer y soluciones que dar así que estos errores que trajeron una solución tras de sí, de tanto que tropecé ya sabía cómo caer, así que esta vida es de Errores y soluciones."_

**

* * *

**

Punto final T^T

**Me sentí conmovida por mi propio final, las ideas se fueron arrogando poco a poco, se sintió extraño, hasta yo me sorprendí de esto créanme O.O**

**Como sea no se pongan tristes, pondré unos extras* ya sea de dos temas.  
primero-vida después del fin, un rencuentro ó  
segundo- una guía de cómo amara a Gokudera, escrita por Shouichi con lujo de detalle.**

**Pero para estos necesito tiempo de concentración, mira que comprender a Gokudera y explicar cómo amarlo no es cosa fácil ^^**

**Así que no se cuando actualizare mientras seguiré con otra historia -w-**

**¿review?, ¿diganme cual tema primero?**


	10. Como amar a Gokudera H primera parte

**Lo prometido es deuda, aqui les traigo este, el cual ya habia escrito hace tiempo, y lo publico ahora que mi inspiracion y toda mi imaginacion se a ausentado por culpa de todo el trabajo y estres espero lo disfruten**

**KHR le pertenece a akira amano**

**Nota Iportante: Les recuerdo que este documento esta ciendo narrado, por Soichi Irie.**

* * *

**¿Cómo amar a Gokudera Hayato?**

Gokudera Hayato es una persona muy compleja y eso es algo que la pareja de este debe admitir, tratar con alguien tan retorico como lo es Gokudera no es algo fácil ni sencillo, pero existen formas de saber qué es lo que piensa o como identificar su estado de ánimo, cuando realmente quiere estar solo o no y en algunos casos cuando miente o dice la verdad, en realidad nunca conoceremos tan a fondo a Gokudera y nunca sabremos todos sus secretos pero nunca está de más conocerlo un poco más de lo habitual.

Además de que este chico es muy estridente, extrovertido y bipolar, tiene una forma peculiar de demostrar su amor, todo depende en cual fue la primera impresión que tubo de ti, y radica de igual manera en cómo se desarrolla tu relación con este chico.

Entonces para conocerlo más a fondo de lo que ya lo conocemos debemos agarrar muchas características, y muchos puntos de vista, así como también lugares y ocasiones, ya que estamos hablando de una persona y cada persona es un mundo, un mundo distinto al nuestro, por eso puede que sea complicado comprender a otros, pero cuando se tiene una base para saber que le gusta o disgusta no debemos tener tanto problema para llevarnos con esa persona.

Otra de las tantas cosas que caracteriza a Gokudera es su actitud agresiva y defensiva, agreguémosle también que es muy impredecible, pero eso no quiere decir que sea imposible saber un 80% de esta persona, por eso yo personalmente les traigo esta guía, o más bien este conocimiento sobre esta persona que es tan complicada y que no es nada habitual.

Otra mínima cosa que se me olvido mencionar es que también debemos saber cómo hacerlo feliz es decir, si él se ha enojado con nosotros saber cómo reconciliarnos y saber las cosas que lo ponen de buenas o donde le gusta que lo toquen, también es indispensable saber cómo le gusta el sexo y dejar muy en claro que no le gusta hacer el amor con las mujeres, no le llama para nada la atención eso se los dice un experto.

**_

* * *

_**

Forma de pensar

**_¿Cuándo pregunto?_**

Bien Gokudera no tiene una mente fácil, pero empecemos con lo sencillo, cuando Gokudera esta pensativo siempre hay que fijarse en la expresión que tiene, si está muy concentrado no es recomendable sacarlo de sus pensamientos, pues esto lo enoja por que pierde la concentración, cuando su gesto es agradable, se puede preguntar – _¿qué piensas? -_ya que el esta relajado o feliz y generalmente es cuando te dice la verdad de lo que está pensando.

Por otra parte si su expresión es molesta, no debes siquiera voltear a verlo, generalmente es cuando está pensando en su padre o en cosas que la gente le hace y si lo volteas a ver se enojara porque recodara las cosas que tu le has hecho, y eso hará que se moleste contigo, cuando su mirada es triste puede que ponga dos caras,

1-_gesto triste enfadado_: no sé cómo explicar exactamente la expresión, está casi llorando pero con el seño fruncido, he ahí cuando no debes preguntar _nada. _Porque se siente mal y enfadado, ¿con quién? Pues para que no tengas tantas dudas recuerda tu, en tu mente que fue lo último en la semana que molesto a Gokudera de una manera extraña, y si aun así no encuentras nada debe ser por que odia recordar que su padre mato a su madre, a lo que si puedes arriesgarte es a abrazarlo contra tu pecho, tal vez eso lo calme, pero tal vez no, aunque si eres pareja de Gokudera debes saber cuándo arriesgarte.

2- _gesto triste a borde del llanto_: generalmente este gesto es cuando alguien le ha hecho daño ya seas tú o alguien mas, Gokudera no es alguien que llore con facilidad, es un buen punto por aclarar, pero si eres de su confianza llorara sin remordimiento, porque a veces le enoja llorar frene a la gente que él considera no debe mostrar debilidad. Pero cuando esta expresión este en su bello rostro debes abrasarlo sin decir nada, y acariciar su cabello (Nota: le gusta que le toquen o acaricien el cabello), eso lo relajara y cuando esté un poco más relajado y hayan disminuido las lágrimas y los sollozos es cuando la pregunta viene _-¿Qué tienes?_ -, aunque en la mayoría de los casos a Gokudera le gusta que le digan _- ¿a quién debo golpear? _- le hace sentir que aras todo por él y además te cuenta que paso. Es que cuando Gokudera está llorando no puede detenerse, por eso no debes preguntarle hasta que se haya calmado.

Hay otra forma en la que Gokudera piensa, y esa es la frustrada, cuando le frustra no sabes algo o no encontrar algo, en esa situación el está enojado, pero consigo mismo, en ese caso si es bastante recomendable que le preguntes _- ¿puedo ayudarte?_ -tiene millones de respuestas posibles que te puede dar, un rotundo –_No_- si es un no rotundo, no debes insistir pues lo enfurece mas y se descargara contigo (Nota: si sigues insistiendo te avienta dinamita),_ -no creo que puedas- _esa es otra de las respuestas que este chico puede dar, generalmente es que cree que tienes un coeficiente menor al de él, en pocas palabras le pareces tonto, es tu decisión insistir o no, pues si te dice que tiene y no lo ayudas a resolverlo se estresa mas y te corre o se va, en cambio si no te arriesgas no pasa nada, siempre y cuando no te le quedes viendo mientras no haces nada, te puede responder afirmativo – _de acuerdo ya que te ofreces _-eso quiere decir que esta de buenas, en realidad es extraño que te de esta respuesta si no le agradas o no lo conoces, pero si le agradas o confía en ti te responderá algo similar, recuerda que no siempre lo que dice es lo que siente.

* * *

**Eso es todo por mi parte espero y le haya gustado ^^ **

**Review? **

**ciao ciao, hasta nuevo aviso o asta que me desesrece ¬¬**


	11. Como amar a Gokudera H Segunda parte

**Sin más preámbulos aquí la segunda parte de cómo amar a Gokudera -w-, me llego la concentración XDD**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano. **

* * *

**¿CÓMO AMAR A GOKUDERA HAYATO?**

Siguiendo con el tema de Gokudera, podríamos empezar hablar de cómo puedes saber lo que siente. Como se dieron cuenta a lo largo de la historia Gokudera decía no amar a Yamamoto, pero eso era un gran mentira, no es que Gokudera sea masoquista, quizá es solo que le gusta mortificarse la existencia. Solo es que es muy orgulloso, su orgullo esta sobre todos nosotros.

Gokudera miente mucho, más bien se hace nudos él solo, pero cuando esto ocurre si lo ayudas a salir de sus pensamientos retóricos, te lo agradecerá mucho y sabrá que puede contar contigo (así como la relación que tenemos el y yo). Entonces el tema de hoy es...

_**¿Cómo saber que es lo que en verdad piensa Gokudera?**_

Como explique en el capítulo 5 (puntos de vista) es muy fácil comprender a Gokudera, solo tienes que relacionar todo lo que te dice…

**Punto #1:** Gokudera nunca te dirá lo que en verdad siente, al menos no de forma directa, Gokudera no es de las personas que son muy abiertas, el suele esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos tras las palabras que dice. Saber interpretar sus palabras te ayudaría mucho. Te preguntaras ¿Cómo saber qué es lo que quiere? Por ejemplo: si Gokudera llega a decir "_que estupidez jamás me gustaría volver a salir contigo_" suena cruel ¿no?, pero es obvio que lo que quiso expresar fue otra cosa, quitémosle el "_estupidez_" y el "_jamás_" y queda la frase que en verdad Gokudera quiso decir.

Cuidado hay veces que este chico va enserio y si lo mal interpretas podrías salir muy lastimado. La frase anterior supongamos que la dijo con un aire de molesto, pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y en ocasiones con los ojos cerrados*; pero cuando te lo dice firme, a la cara y sin ninguna mala palabra quiere decir que va muy enserio en este caso la frase sería algo así: "_no quiero salir contigo nunca más_" ven como suena diferente. Bueno creo que ese punto quedo claro.

**Punto #2:** Su mirada es tan delatadora, si sus labios dicen "_no_", pero sus ojos están como los de un niño molesto, ósea un poco fruncidos, pero con un aire de inocencia, quiere decir que "_si_" solo que debes rogarle más. Saber interpretar los ojos de Gokudera te hará ser mas conocedor, les ha ocurrido que les dicen mírame a los ojos y dime "_cierta cosa_", Gokudera es muy malo para mentir si mira a los ojos, (revisen otros fan fics y se darán cuenta que cuando le dice a Yamamoto "_no te amo_", nunca le mira a los ojos) y cuando sin decirle, te mira a los ojos y te dice cosas hirientes (recuerden sin malas palabras*) quiere decir que si te está diciendo la verdad, hay veces que se arriesga y trata de verlos a los ojos, pero dense cuenta cuando mira a los ojos y dice una mentira siempre los muestra "_seguros_" pero tristes. Sin más pasemos al punto 3.

Punto# 3: Los gestos, pareciera que no importa mucho los gestos que haga, pero son lo más importante para saber qué es lo que en verdad desea decir, ahí personas (como Mukuro) que no pueden decir una mentira por que se ríen. Así Gokudera; cuando este miente, frunce el seño pero no de enojo, más bien de impotencia y para ocultar su mirada, deben saber también que Gokudera nunca muestra cara de enojo, cuando dice algo enserio… ¿cómo?, el no pone ningún gesto, ni una mueca, no se mortifica por nada, porque lo que te dice es la verdad, cuando se trata de decir lo que él quiere expresar es muy directo. Y se preguntaran ¿y cuando le traicionas o en verdad es algo que le molesta mucho? Pues en esas ocasiones lo único que les queda es ver su mirada, si muestra una mirada sensible es mentira, pero si muestra una mirada de coraje (digamos con fuego en los ojos) pues quiere decir que va muy enserio.

***Nota:** Cuando Gokudera cierra los ojos al decir alguna cosa esta mintiendo.

***Nota**: Gokudera no dice malas palabras al hablar en serio, (reiteren esta información en los fic´s) si se dan cuenta cuando es una situación sería no usa malas palabras es muy maduro y lo maneja muy bien, pero si son otras peleas un poco as "callejeras" por decirlo así, si puede que se les salgan algunas. (Esta nota solo aplica cuando está molesto, claro que Gokudera es muy mal hablado en ocasiones)

* * *

**¿Les gusto?, si tienen alguna pregunta de alguna situación pregunten con confianza, es un placer ayudarles ^^, no puedo poner todas y cada una de las situaciones así que pregunten.**

**¿Review?**

**Ciao Ciao hasta la próxima**


End file.
